The Silver Millennium: The MoonKingdom
by OkamiGirl
Summary: REVISED About what happened growing up on the moon-kingdom, also turns/twists in the future chapters ... Note: Rated M in later chapters! My first fanfic... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON CHARACTER! Any additional characters belong to me :
1. The Moon

The Silver Millennium

Chapter 1

"**The Moon"**

1000 years in the past on the moon a little girl played with some frogs in a very large elegant fountain. This fountain was surrounded by beautiful gardens with every color and type of flower possible. The little girl wore her blonde hair in two odangos; with little strands of curls that rolled down to her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes filled with concentration as she made another attempt to catch another frog. She giggled to herself as water splashed up into her face as she failed yet again to catch her slippery foe.

"Heavens child…what are you doing in there?… your going to catch a cold!" scolded a voice breaking her concentration. "I was jus …..playen frog..catchen"…replied the girl as she looked up at the figure watching her.

She saw a black adult cat with a golden crescent moon on its fore head. The feline walked and jumped onto the fountains edge starring at the girl with a _not pleased_ expression on its face.

"How many times must I tell you Little Serenity, not to go into the pond…..It's not lady like? The Cat scolded her.

"I know Luna, but I was just having some fun…" she replied to the cat.

Luna was the Royal advisor to the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity entrusted Luna as a guardian, to the young princess of the moon; to look after her when the queen had other matters to attend to. But to Luna's best efforts. It proved difficult at times. Princess Serenity was a free spirit who liked to explore.

Luna sighed...

"I know my dear… but there are other ways to have fun." Before Serena could reply, Luna added. "Come my dear let's get some dry clothes on you before you are seen and catch a chill."

The princess didn't argue, she knew Luna cared for her. She was always there for her whenever she needed someone other than her mother. She nodded and followed her inside the palace to get changed.

Later that night while the moon kingdom was celebrating (as they did often) Queen Serenity was outside the palace in the royal gardens. She was admiring how beautiful everything looked around her. The queen was about to continue to another part of the garden when she heard tiny footsteps behind her. A smile formed on her face knowing perfectly well who those footsteps belong to. The queen continued her steps, then suddenly turned and hid quickly behind one the pillars of the palace. She then peered out to see the confused look on her daughters face, questioning where her mother disappeared to. She laughed to herself as she saw her little one walking, and talking to herself, trying to figure out what happened. Serenity jumped out and grabbed her when she started to pass the pillar. Little Serenity squealed and giggled with delight as she saw her mother.

"My sweet little angel, what are you doing up and about this hour at night?" The queen questioned lightly to her while hugging her.

"I'm I big girl…and I want to be with you, cause I am a Lady." She replied sweetly. Serenity smiled and replied.

"Ah….yes you are a lady…but even little lady's need there rest... Plus you need to rest if you are going to see your friends tomorrow, who are coming from far away to visit you….remember?" Serenity said her daughter before she could protest.

The princess smiled to herself, from the thought of seeing her four great friends again. She then smiled up to her mother and held her hand. The queen walked her daughter back into the palace and to her room. Once there she tucked her in nicely; hugging and placing sweet kisses on her cheek as she wished her sweet dreams before closing the door…


	2. The Five Inner Princesses

The Silver Millennium

Chapter 2

"**The Five Inner Princesses"**

On planet Jupiter, a little girl with brown eyes and hair that was held nicely by a beautiful dark green ribbon sat quietly in a large field. The field was filed with beautiful flowers and many animal critters, such as bunnies, birds and Butterflies. She held beside her a little net for catching butterflies, which was her favourite thing to do outside when she played. She was always known throughout the palace for being adventurous; always up to something.

"Makoto, where are you child?" A woman's voice rang in the air calling out to her.

This woman was tall and thin looking, with brown hair that curled down her back. She wore a crown with a beautiful dress with layers on it. The dress was white and elegant. She had arm bracelets on each of her arms. One had a Celtic design on it, and the other one wrapped around her arm like a snake. She also had a necklace on that did the same thing.

"Where are you?" the woman cried out again in slight desperation.

"No where…." This little voice cried out with a giggle.

The woman looked toward the direction of the voice she heard, and saw this little figure coming out of the field.

"Oh…Mako.. Thank heavens child." The woman sighed with relief and scooped up her daughter in her arms. Makoto hugged her mother back in response.

"Oh…I'm so sorry I couldn't keep track of the princess, Queen Ephany" Cried out one of the queens advisors.

"It's alright Lilly, my daughter is very hard to keep an eye of." the queen replied giving a stern look towards her daughter.

In return the little princess gave a sweet innocent smile. The queen continued with a slight laugh.

"You can have the rest of the afternoon off, as I thank you for trying to look for this little angel." She looked at her daughter and said.

"As for you…it's time for dinner... If you behave then you can have some dessert." The queen added.

"Dinner…I'm starving!" Makoto replied with a smile. She then ran inside the palace with her mother not far behind.

...

"Rei!…are you almost ready dear?" this woman questioned her.

The woman had dark black hair that went down to her lower back. She wore a red beautiful dress. Right beside her stood her husband. He had a black tuxedo on. He had short black hair as well. They were both the rulers of planet Mars. Queen Xena, and King Borias. They both were waiting for their daughter Rei, to come out of her room.

"Rei, does the Kimono fit dear?" the queen asked again?

The door to her room opened and out stepped this little beautiful girl about four years of age, in a red Kimono with flowers on it. The dress had a pair of red sandals to go with it. Rei, had long black hair, and violet fiery eyes like her mothers. She liked to stand up for herself and held her own ground.

"It fits her perfectly" the queen said with a smile on her face.

"She is beautiful" her father replied back, and added. "Do you like it Rei?"

"Yes, I do" she replied with a smile.

"Well then let's go the photographer is waiting in the grand hall." The queen replied.

When they all reached the main hall they saw other family members there as well, such as aunts, uncles, and many of her cousins. The photographer was in the center of the room waiting for them with a smile on his face when he saw how cute the little one looked. He then put the three of them in position to take the picture. He was just about to take one, when Rei noticed her cousin Tod, making funny faces at her. Rei's temper flared up. She ran over to her cousin and slugged him in the face. Tod, dropped instantly to the ground wailing and holding his face, as Rei stood there with a triumphant look on hers.

Everyone gasped at the site they saw in front of them. It all happened so quickly for anyone to react sooner.

"REI….what on earth are you DOING!…..You don't go around HITTING PEOPLE!" Her father yelled scolding his daughter.

"It waz HIM papa!" Rei yelled pointing to Tod.

"IT WAS NOT!" Tod, yelled back.

"It was You.. and you know it!" she hissed back at him.

"NO!" Tod screamed at her.

"LAIR!" Rei screamed back countering his.

"NOW THAT ENOUGH!" Borias roared at both of them.

He then continued a little calmer after taking a deep breath, and with Xena rubbing his shoulders.

"You both are four years old and are always at each other's throats"

The queen then stepped in after. "I want you two, to somehow learn to get along with each other for the families sake"

Borias bent down to their eye level and said "Now….I want both of you to shake hands and apologies to end this feud."

They both glared at each other. Then they both said in unison that they were sorry while they still gave each other dirty looks.

...

Life on Venus was a celebration. This was because it was their planets birthday. There were tables and tables full of delicious food. The palace was decorated from top to bottom of balloons and ribbons. Among the chaos of people getting everything ready, a small little child sat at one of the tables. She looked wide eyed at all of the food. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair that came past her waist. She wore a white little gown, with a ribbon on it and a little pink sash around her waist. She desperately wanted a piece of cake, but couldn't reach it when she tried. Just before she gave up, she felt someone touch her arm. She turned to see this man starring down at her. He was tall with golden blond hair like hers. He wore a gold tuxedo and looked highly respected.

The little girl looked up and said "Daddy!" while pointing to the table. He smiled at her.

"What is it Minako?" he questioned.

"Cake Peese" Mina answered with a smile.

"Oh…..so that's what you wanted" he said joking with her.

He then reached and got a piece of cake and gave it to her.

She gasped "Thanks daddy"

"You're welcome, my little princess" he replied.

Then someone interrupted there little time together.

"King Perdicus, everything is well and ready for the celebration this evening" said one of the servants.

"Well done, it looks great" he replied.

Then he added. "Where is Queen Gabriella?"

"Oh…her Majesty is in the palace grand hall making sure things are running smoothly" the servant replied back.

The King thanked the person for all the help at preparing for this occasion. He then turned back to his daughter.

"Ok my little princess, let's go find your mother" he said sweetly to her. He looked into her eyes and added.

"You are the spitting image of your mother, do you know that little one?.

"Yep!" she nodded with a smile and a giggle.

He smiled back to her. They both went hand in hand in the palace, in search for her majesty.

...

"Victoria, we have a problem!" A voice said panicking.

"What is it Rebecca?" she questioned, while looking at her.

Victoria was the ruler of Mercury. She was tall and wore a navy dress. She had a crown tiara on her head. Rebecca was her younger sister. They both were best friends. They were always there for each other.

"Amy….she is trying to bake again!" Rebecca replied.

As this news registered in Victoria's head she remembered past visions of the royal kitchen on fire! She gasped

"Oh…NO!" They both fled to the palace kitchen.

The queen and her sister got there and saw this little girl about four years of age, playing with flour. It was all over her little face and all over the kitchen.

"Amy!" the queen gasped. The girl looked up and gasped as well.

"Mommy, It was suppose to be a surprise!" the queen went to her.

"My dear I thought I told you that you were not old enough to be baking on your own!" she replied with a stern look.

"You are only four years old, sweetheart'' she added gently.

"I know mama.." Amy replied quietly. Her eyes fell to the floor. "I wanted to do something nice for you, before you left for the moon for the Silver Moon Mil...lani..um…." she added.

The queen looked at her more and smiled.

"How can I leave you here, when there will be four other, little girls like you, who are so eager to see you again? …I believe their names are…Little Serenity, Makoto, Rei, and Mina" She said finishing with a smile.

Amy looked up shocked. "You mean they're all gonna be there? She squeaked.

"Yes, and you are going as well." The queen said reassuring her as she held her little hand.

Amy suddenly started jumping with excitement. She couldn't believe she was going to see her friends after a year when she last saw them.

"Thank you mommy" she cried to her mother over and over again. Amy added

"This is so great….I can't wait to see my friends again!


End file.
